I Love You Not
by BAPFORLIFE
Summary: Harry wants Cho, Draco want Hermione; will they help each other to get what they want?
1. Default Chapter

"Hey you want Cho, not me.but I can help you get her. You just have to help me. Like the muggles say, you scratch my back, I scratch yours. We got a deal?"  
  
Harry looked over at Ron who shrugged and raised his eyebrows questioningly. Harry sighed and turned back to Draco. 'No wonder the girls are all over him', he thought bitterly, 'I must admit he's changed from the short little grease ball he once was.'  
  
It was true. Draco Malfoy had changed. Four years of quidditch had payed off, his once scrawny frame now lean and toned. His skin had gone from a pasty white to a nice creamy tan and his once slimy, slicked back hair was now cut short and a lot less blonde.  
  
Enough with the physical changes, had Draco really changed from the mudblood-hating, sniveling little brat he'd been for the past five years? Harry raised his eyebrow at Draco.  
  
"What is you want help with? No, I should have said that differently. What's the catch?"  
  
Draco smirked.  
  
"I need you to help me get Hermione."  
  
Harry couldn't believe his ears! Draco wanted to get with Hermione? Though Harry didn't say anything, Ron spoke exactly what was on his mind.  
  
"What the hell is up with that?"  
  
Draco scoffed.  
  
"What the hell do you care? It's not like the three of you are inseparable anymore. You two hardly ever talk to her."  
  
Draco chuckled a bit and looked the two boys up and down. What he said had had some merit to it.  
  
At the end of fourth year, Hermione had been made a prefect and trying to juggle schoolwork, friendships, and the duties that came along with being a prefect just didn't work for her. She had drifted away from Harry and Ron, opting to hang out with Eliza Disque and Alex Miller, Gryffindor seventh years who were also avid studiers and prefects. Though the three still talked, it wasn't the same; the legendary Dream Team had ceased to exist.  
  
Draco's life had also changed dramatically at the end of his fourth year. After the incident at Triwizard Tournament that left Cedric Diggory dead, Draco had seen the how fragile life really was. To some, who didn't know him to well, he'd seem just like he always ways but to others who knew and loathed him well, this was not the Draco they remembered. Draco now preferred to stay silent as opposed to spitting out insults at the drop of a hat.he would still do it from time to time but it just wasn't as enjoyable. The pride he had once shown in his family name was faint, barely there anymore. Harry and Ron were the firsts to notice this strange pattern of behavior but by the middle of the school year, everyone knew. Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, had lost his it...it being whatever it was her had in the first place.charm maybe? No, he definitely still had that. the girls still loved him and he still used them but, it wasn't the same. Draco Malfoy was fading away.  
  
"Fine," replied Harry grimly, "but only because I want.  
  
Draco interrupted with a loud smirk and a sneer to match. Traces of the old Malfoy were creeping back to his face.  
  
"Only because you want Cho. But anyways, everyone has their reason's for wanting something.isn't that right Weasley? We all know why you're with that ditz Lavender Brown. Tell me Weasley; is she as easy as she looks?"  
  
Ron made a move as if to lunge at Draco but Harry stopped him short. Draco turned and as he was walking out made a comment that burned in Harry's ear for the rest of the day.  
  
"Let me know if you want in on my proposition, you know I can teach you how to get that girl.she's great.trust me I know."  
  
BAPFORLIFE 


	2. Chapter Two

When Harry got back to the common room with Ron the two spotted Hermione in the corner of the room, studying. They walked up to her a tried to make conversation with no avail.  
  
"Hey Herm," greeted Ron cheerfully, "How's everything?"  
  
Hermione barely looked up from her rune chart as she answered Ron.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Ron looked at Harry and shook his head. Harry sighed and leaned down next to the chair Hermione was sitting in.  
  
"How about a round of exploding snap?"  
  
Hermione slammed her rune chart down, obviously annoyed.  
  
"Can't the two of you see that I'm trying to do my homework?! As if I don't have enough to do and then you two come along trying to distract me with silly games! I don't have time for this!"  
  
With that, Hermione grabbed her chart and overflowing book bag and stormed out of the common room, headed to no other than, the library. Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan, who had been playing a game of wizard's chess, looked over at Harry Ron, perplexed looks on their faces.  
  
"What's eating her," Seamus asked with his thick Irish accent, "Did you get in the way of her studying again?"  
  
Harry didn't say anything, just stormed up to the sixth year boy's dormitory frustrated.  
  
He just couldn't win with her. What happened to the Hermione he used to know? She at least had some time for him and Ron in-between all the studying.  
  
'Maybe having a boyfriend would do her good,' thought Harry.  
  
But why does Draco want to get with someone he's loathed for years? It just didn't seem right. But if Draco could help him get Cho.suddenly overcome with a feeling of extreme fatigue, Harry laid across his four poster and feel into deep sleep.  
  
****** "But Draco, what all the things you told me. What about.what about us?"  
  
Draco smirked.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you Emily, there is no us, there never was. I told you when we went out the first time; I was just in it for the pleasure of your.company."  
  
The attractive Hupplepuff looked a Draco with hurt in her eyes.  
  
"But what about all the poetry and presents? Didn't they mean anything?"  
  
Draco shrugged.  
  
"Not really."  
  
Anxious to get back to his common room, Draco added insult to injury.  
  
"Hey when you have the money, why not?"  
  
As the dark haired girl burst into tears, Draco turned and walked of, heading towards the Slytherin common room. Sure, he'd seen that life was short so as a result, he was making the best out of it. What's-her-face was just another name in his little black book and soon Hermione would be in there too. You see, Draco Malfoy had a habit of using girls. Once he got what he wanted, he would just leave em, onto the next two legged thing with boobs. No girl could resist his charm; if he wanted it, he got it; and there was no exception. Until Hermione. He had let her get the best of him.  
  
"Whatcha got there?"  
  
The brown haired girl looked up form her book and sneered.  
  
"None of your damn business Malfoy."  
  
As she got up to leave, Draco caught her of guard and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Boy oh boy has our little mudblood ever changed. I like it."  
  
Repulsed, Hermione ripped her had out of his grip.  
  
What shed done after his comment, infuriated him even more than a slap across the face could. She had IGNORED him and simply walked out of the library, head held high as if what he'd said to her had no effect. More than anything, Draco hated being ignored. At home he was constantly ignored, his father not really wanting him around and his mother so blinded by material possessions that he might as well have been a house elf. What mudblood had the right to ignore him?!  
  
Draco took a deep breath as he walked into the common room and put on a smile. Soon enough.  
  
Hermione would be his. 


	3. Chapter Three

Hermione woke to the sun shining through the window above her bed, warming her face. She sat up groggily. Today was going to be a long day. Though the day was Saturday, Hermione had plenty to do. She had essays to write and charts to graph. After a trip to the prefect's bathroom, Hermione threw on some old clothes and headed to the library, deciding that she didn't have time to enjoy even the simplest breakfast.  
  
As she sat down at her favorite table she became lost in the world of mystical incantations, potions making and ancient runes.  
  
******  
  
"So I take it you've decided to accept my proposition?"  
  
Draco eyed Harry who looked the way he felt. Tired. The boy ran his hands through the tangled brown mess that was his hair and sighed before replying.  
  
"I guess but you had better be good to Hermione. Not that she-"  
  
Draco shook his hand.  
  
"Whatever. Now tell me, what is it that Hermione likes to do in her spare time?"  
  
At this question, Harry let out a hearty chuckle.  
  
"You mean besides study? I think she likes to read. Yeah...she does. She likes Jane Austen."  
  
At Harry's last words, Draco laughed out loud which caused Harry to become confused.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me she liked girls? Is Jane Austen a Gryffindor?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes disgustedly. He couldn't believe what Malfoy had just said.  
  
"You're an idiot. Jane Austen is a muggle writer. You know, Pride and Prejudice?"  
  
Draco furrowed his brow.  
  
"No. I don't. Anyways, what else does Hermione like to do?"  
  
Harry sighed, how would Draco ever get Hermione? Then a thought popped into his mind, why was he helping Draco get her in the first place? The answer came in the form of a name that had been implanted in his head since his third year and was now more present then ever.Cho.  
  
"That's about it. What about Cho?"  
  
Draco looked as if in deep thought leaving a very significant pause in the middle of the conversation.  
  
"She likes flowers. Red is her favorite color and she hates spiders. Anything else?"  
  
Harry, who had had a crush on Cho since his third year, of course had more questions. He looked around the hallway they were in before speaking; checking to make sure that no early risers had stumbled upon their private conversation.  
  
"Has she ever said anything about me? You know.when you and her talked?"  
  
Now it was Draco's turn to roll his eyes.  
  
"When we hung out there wasn't ever much talking."  
  
Harry let Draco's comment pass by without a response. In his opinion it wasn't worth a reply. As much as Harry hated the idea of getting Malfoy's sloppy seconds, the chance of getting his dream girl was too close at hand to give it up over some arrogant jerk's remark.  
  
"Look whatever. Just tell me everything. What she dislikes what she does in her spare time and who she hangs around? Oh yeah, could you tell me what classes she has too?"  
  
As Malfoy looked at Harry, he felt a pang of.something. He wasn't quite sure what it was. Potter as looking at him like an excited puppy. How could he just stand there and lie to him? He'd never even talked to Cho let alone, been her boyfriend! Wait?! What was he thinking! Of course he could lie to Potter! It didn't matter what he said, Potter was too stupid to see into his plan.he was too preoccupied with how he was going to get with Cho. Shouldn't Harry have noticed by now that it was mudblood hating, Draco that was after his once best friend? 'Oh well,' thought Draco, 'it just makes my job easier. Little did he know that certain red-haired wizard was going to make his job a hell of a lot harder.  
  
"Well I really wanted to go and see if Hermione was in the library but since you asked."  
  
Review Please  
  
BAPFORLIFE 


	4. Chapter Four

"Well, here I am. What were your other two wishes?" Hermione looked up from her Arithmancy textbook to see Draco Malfoy looming over her with a huge grin on his face. "Not now Malfoy. I have to do Arithmancy; this number chart is killing me." She closed her books and began to pack up so she could leave but Draco blocked her way, not allowing her to get out of the chair. He stooped down so that he was eye level with Hermione. "So you need help with your numbers huh? Can I be your math tutor for the night? We can add a bed.... Subtract your clothes.... Divide your legs.... And multiply." Hermione couldn't believe her ears! The nerve of that boy!  
  
"Draco Malfoy, get away from me! Just what are you trying to do?!"  
  
Malfoy smirked and answered in his usual drawl.  
  
"I don't know. Something tells me you're sweet. Can I have a sample?"  
  
Draco knew he was making Hermione uncomfortable and loved the way she looked when she was angry. However, he knew when enough was enough and with a signature smirk and a wink, he left; leaving a very shaken and confused Hermione behind.  
  
****** "Where have you been?"  
  
Harry plopped down next to Ron on one of the many scarlet colored couches that adorned the Gryffindor common room. He had just come back from his "chat" with Malfoy and was feeling particularly empowered.  
  
"Nowhere, I just thought I'd take a walk."  
  
Ron nodded, "Alright then. Funny, I thought you'd been to see Malfoy. I've been thinking and I don't believe that it's a very good idea for you to accept his twisted proposition. Who knows what he really plans on doing to Hermione... you know his reputation with girls. I'd feel bad knowing that was what was going on with Herm. You know?"  
  
'Ron always has to be the sensitive one,' thought Harry. Becoming nervous, he began to play with a piece of thread that had come loose from his sweater.  
  
"Yeah, I was thinking that too. You're right, there's no way I could do that to Hermione."  
  
As he told that lie, Harry felt a twinge of guilt tug at him but he brushed it off and stood eagerly.  
  
"How about breakfast? They should be serving by now? It's nearly ten."  
  
Ron shook his head in agreement.  
  
"Sounds good. What are we going to do today? You and I both know we aren't going to do any homework."  
  
Harry thought about that for a second.  
  
"Well, we haven't been to see Hagrid in a while. How about after breakfast we go and see him?"  
  
As the two boys walked out of the common room, they discussed their plans for the day. Ron, who always had and always would trust Harry, had completely pushed the previous question of Hermione and Draco out of his mind. Harry however, couldn't help sensing a nagging feeling in his stomach like he'd just done something he would forever regret.  
  
****** Draco scanned the Gryffindor table, searching for Hermione. To his disappointment, she wasn't there. He went back to eating his bagel until Pansy Parkinson and her clique came and sat down next to him.  
  
"Hey Draco. It's been a while."  
  
Draco looked at Pansy. The girl was gorgeous. But sadly, that was about it. Her long blonde hair was wavy and soft and her bright hazel eyes held just the right touch of innocence before melting away into a hard grey, much like the color of his own. She had curves in all the right places and when she walked. Let's just say, no guy didn't watch.  
  
"Pansy."  
  
Pansy grabbed an apple out of the bowl in front of her and began to toss if up and down.  
  
"The girls and I were thinking of having a little party tonight. You know? Like always."  
  
Draco did know. The Slytherin were the party house of the school. On the weekends and sometimes on the weekdays, they would throw parties in one of the deserted dungeons in the lowest level of the school. People from all the houses were invited but only those who had a certain "air" about them actually found their way to the party. There was always good food, fun, and on occasion, muggle music. Snape knew about these parties but because Slytherin was his house, he'd never tell or make them stop. Draco attended most of these parties and there was no way he'd pass up an opportunity to check out the female population of Hogwarts when they weren't under those restraining black robes.  
  
"Yeah I know, I've heard. I'll be there, just tell me the time and the place."  
  
Pansy set the apple down on the table.  
  
"I'll get back to you by lunch. See ya around?"  
  
Draco smiled and looked at her, ignoring the lustful stares her received from her brain-dead cronies.  
  
"You know it. And if you're not busy, maybe we can get together before the party."  
  
Pansy didn't satisfy Draco with and answer; opting to simply saunter out the Great Hall, with her sidekicks in tow. 


	5. Chapter Five

"Hey Herm! Decided to come and enjoy the company of actual people today?"  
  
Ron laughed as Hermione sat down, letting her bag fall with a heavy thud to the floor.  
  
"Actually, I couldn't study anymore."  
  
Ron nearly chocked on his pumpkin juice. Harry merely raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"What! Hermione Granger couldn't bring herself to study?!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's hysterics and helped herself to a warm blueberry muffin.  
  
"Well I was sitting there studying and then Malfoy comes up out of nowhere and starts flirting with me."  
  
Ron looked at Harry skeptically, who only shrugged in return.  
  
"Hermione are you sure you weren't dreaming? You know too much studying can do that to you."  
  
Insulted, Hermione rose from the table, tears brimming in her eyes.  
  
"Ron Weasley! Honestly do you think that I'm ugly or something?"  
  
Ron shook his head, confused at Hermione's sudden change in moods.  
  
"No, it's just that Malfoy's always teased you and now you're claiming that he."  
  
Ron tired to finish but Hermione had heard enough. She gathered up her bag and grabbed her uneaten muffin.  
  
"I just don't see why you can't just accept the fact that I'm a girl and other boys might like me! You're just jealous. You have been since the whole Viktor Krum thing in fourth year! Piece of advice. Get over it."  
  
With that, Hermione walked out, leaving a stunned Ron behind. Harry, seeing Cho get up from the Ravenclaw table, saw his golden opportunity and jumped for it.  
  
"Ron, I have to go get something from the common room. Meet me at Hagrid's?"  
  
Harry looked over at Ron, who was staring hard into his porridge.  
  
"Yeah I guess."  
  
Harry quickly jumped up.  
  
"Right then. See you."  
  
When Harry got out of the Great Hall and into the hallway he spotted Cho going up the staircase. Luckily, she was alone.  
  
"Cho!"  
  
At hearing her name, Cho turned around leaving Harry speechless. Her hair, her eyes, everything about her was, well, perfect. (At least in Harry's eyes)  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry realized that she probably couldn't see who was calling her from atop the flight of stairs. He quickly bounded up the stairs, tripping on the last step and flying across the floor. Cho laughed sweetly as she extended her hand to help him up. Sheepishly, Harry took her hand and pulled himself up. He looked at Cho for a second before she snapped him out of his daze.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me?"  
  
Harry frowned and shook his head.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Cho grinned again.  
  
"You called my name didn't you?"  
  
Harry mentally slapped himself for acting so dumb.  
  
"Oh yeah, that."  
  
****** Back in the now empty common room, Hermione sat by the fire stroking Crookshanks. Maybe she had been too harsh on Ron. After all, he was right. What was Malfoy trying to pull? He couldn't possibly like her.could he?  
  
****** Seeing Hermione storm angrily out of the Great Hall, Draco smiled. His plan was almost complete. 


	6. Chapter Six

"So what was it that you wanted?"  
  
Cho's voice quickly brought Harry back to reality. That's when it hit him.what was he going to say?  
  
"I err.I just.I just wanted to wish you good luck at the Qudditch match tomorrow."  
  
Cho, smiled, looking only slightly confused.  
  
"Well thanks but I don't play anymore, remember? After the events of fourth year and everything."  
  
Harry watched the girl's face fall and immediately kicked himself (mentally) for bringing up Qudditch. He had momentarily forgotten that Cho and the deceased Cedric Diggory had been an "item". After his death during the events of the Triwizard tournament, Cho had sworn off on Qudditch.  
  
"Crap! Yeah! I fagot. I mean.I forgot.I mean.I'll see you later."  
  
With out allowing Cho to respond, Harry bolted up the stairs towards the common room, cheeks burning and confidence crushed.  
  
****** "This is your lucky day, because I just happen to be single."  
  
Hermione didn't even bother to look up.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?"  
  
"You."  
  
Hermione looked up from her book and frowned. She had moved from the library to the Great Hall to study seeing as Malfoy was pestering her and even here, she couldn't get anything done. It wasn't all Malfoy's fault though.she just wasn't into the work.she hadn't been for the past few days and it was bugging the crap out of her.  
  
"I have had a really bad day and it always makes me feel better to see a pretty girl smile. So, would you smile for me?"  
  
Hermione couldn't help but smile. As soon as she smiled she regretted it. She knew the way Malfoy treated girls and she wasn't about to be just another girl.especially one of Malfoy's!  
  
"What the hell is your problem Malfoy?! For years you teased me about how I had bad blood, bushy hair, big teeth, now you want to come over her and try to flirt with me? Go away; I have better things to do than sit around chatting with you."  
  
Talking aback by Hermione's sudden outburst, Draco stood speechless for a second until he could regain his confident and collected composure.  
  
"Hermione, Hermione. Can't you see that I've changed? I'm no longer striving to be like my father. That's all behind me now."  
  
'Wow,' thought Draco to himself, 'that was so pathetic. If she falls for the load of bull, she's not as smart as I thought.'  
  
Hermione didn't fall for it.at all. She merely walked out of the Great Hall in the direction of the common room.  
  
****** "Come on Harry! We've never been to one! It will be loads of fun!"  
  
Harry sat on the ledge of a window in the Gryffindor common room staring out into space. Since his, "conversation" with Cho earlier, he had been quiet and withdrawn. Ron had tired to cheer him up with some "great news" as he called it. Janie McPherson, a sixth year Slytherin had invited Ron and Harry to an after hours party in the dungeons. Even though Janie was a Slytherin she was popular among all the houses and had dated Oliver Wood when she was in her fourth year. She was noted for being nice and inviting to everyone, regardless of family or house status. She had informed an astounded Ron that these parties were held often and that it wasn't just for Slytherins but Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and yes, even Hupplepuffs.  
  
"Ron, I don't really feel like going. I think I ate a bit too much at breakfast, I'm just going to relax here. You go on without me."  
  
Ron shook his head. Who am I to go with then? Ginny? Right. C'mon Harry I promise you'll have a gre.."  
  
"I'll go with you Ron."  
  
Ron and Harry turned to see Hermione standing a few feet away.  
  
"That is.if you'll have me."  
  
Ron smiled and grabbed Hermione up in a hug.  
  
"Of course I'll have you Mione. Are you sure you don't have any studying to do? And since when does a Granger knowingly break any school rules?"  
  
Hermione was about to go off on Ron as she had done to Malfoy earlier when she looked at him. He was trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"That wasn't even funny Weasley. And no, I don't have any homework."  
  
Even though that last part was true, the nagging feeling Hermione had in her stomach that she should be studying wouldn't go away.  
  
Ron clapped his hands together, "Well then. Harry would you mind letting us borrow your invisibility cloak tonight?"  
  
Harry shook his head but said nothing, just stared out the window. Hermione through Ron a look and much to Harry's pleasure, the two walked off whispering.  
  
****** "I'll see you later Draco."  
  
On her way out, Pansy stopped at the mirror and fixed her hair and makeup. She gave Draco one last look before walking out the boy's dormitories.  
  
Draco lay back on his bed, hands behind his head. Pansy was a good snog every once in while but who he really wanted to snog was Hermione, the one mudblood he couldn't resist. Damn her for making him like this! He not only wanted to snog her, he wanted to ruin her.destroy her. And if he had to be nice to her to get that done.so be it. 


End file.
